


Study Break! - Tadashi Hamada x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 (Comics), bh6
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/M, I mean the one where the reader is a mute, I needed to write this because my other BH6 fic wasn't cutting it, Lemon, party in the tags, tadashi is bae aii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been tirelessly working hard at this subject. Tadashi is feeling neglected and needs some attention.</p><p>Tadashi Hamada x Reader oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break! - Tadashi Hamada x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unrelated note but I wasn't really too happy with my "Silence?" fic. I might just write another one with being a mute in a different setting. So I'm compensating it with this? Blah. It's quite short but, here you go!  
> \--------------
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (S/C) - Subject Choice

You sigh in frustration. "This is so annoying!" You lean back in your chair and rub your face with your hands. You were in your apartment and Tadashi was lying in the bed while you sat at the desk studying. "What's up?", he says from across the room. "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure this out." He gets up and walks over and leans over to get a better look at what you're doing. "Why don't you do this?", he points to a part of your paper and you nod thanking him and get back to working diligently at (S/C). He makes his way back to your bed and goes back to reading his book. Hours go by and you are still typing up your work, determined to get it done by tomorrow morning. You stretch and yawn. Tadashi lets out an annoyed groan. He rests the book on his face and then he turns his head to look at you. You have not noticed him making sounds to get your attention. Irritated that you haven not been giving him attention lately due to studies was something he could understand but lately his patience has been growing thin. The assignment wasn't even due until next week. He gets up and you still continue to not notice. He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you and rests his head on your shoulder. "Are you almost done yet?" You quickly reply, "No, but I should be soon." He rolls his eyes, "You said that like an hour ago." "Yeah b-b-ut...", you start to studder. Tadashi start's kissing your neck and pulling down the strap of your shirt to kiss your shoulder. "Take a break", he says quietly. Your mind starts to haze. When did you boyfriend become so daring? You were about to give in but quickly shake your head of such thoughts. "Sorry no, I have to finish this Tadashi." "Why? It's not due until next week and you're almost done it." "All more the reason to finish it." 

You pull up your shirt and pull away from him and continue typing on your computer. Tadashi pouts. "C'mon, you've been neglecting me for like a week! If it was me I'd be done by now." Oh you noticed that. "Well I'm not _you_." He quickly realizes what he said and apologizes profusely. "I'm sorry (Y/N)! I just wanted some attention. I felt like I haven't seen you in a week. When I do you're always busy and I just wanted to come ove-" "Okay!", you raise your voice at Tadashi to stop him from raving on and on. He stops and just looks at you, waiting for your response. "I know I've been neglecting you, I'm sorry. I was just busy with school. I have to put extra effort into things, I'm not as smart as you Tadashi." Your face drops, tired of the workload you've been managing for the longest time. His heart wrenches at your response. Not once has he ever thought he was better than you. On the contrary, he thought you were too good for him. The way you worked so hard for something, helped others who were falling behind. You always cared for everyone. You knew nothing came easy and you worked for it. Sure being "smart" has it's moments but it was lonely. You took Tadashi away from that and didn't care what his grades were or what he did. You liked him for him. He comes over and presses his forehead against yours, "don't ever belittle yourself okay?" You sigh, "I'll try." He picks you up from your chair and you panic. "Wh-what are you doing?!", you shout. "Say you will", he says while laughing. "Okay, Okay I will just put me down!" He flops on the bed with you in his arms and pulls you down onto the bed so you're both lying down, cradled in his arms. "You do deserve a break though." "Alright, I'll stop everything I'm doing and give you attention, happy?", you smirk at him. "Finally, I thought you'd never ask", he says sarcastically. You laugh and press a firm kiss on his lips. You turn around and say, "Wake me up in 30 minutes, thanks." He gives you a weird look, "What?" "What?", you say back. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind (Y/N)" "Then what, Tadashi?" 

Something like _this_. He turns you over and gets on top of you and pulls his shirt off over his head. You blush and turn away in response. Seeing his perfectly molded body was not something you were planning on seeing tonight. "U-uh Ta-Tadashi", you studder. "Hm?" He looks at you lovingly while he unbuttons the buttons on the front of  
your shirt. You look up to him and shut your eyes, "Condom." "Of course", he responds softly. He continues to kiss your collarbone and your breathing starts to feel short. You slip off your shirt and he unhooks your bra. He pushes you down and kisses and licks your nipple. You let out a groan and feel the heat build up between your legs. You tangled your fingers in his soft black hair and gently pull at it. He looks up and you kiss him on the lips, adding in tongue in the process. He fights back and then you unfasten your belt and pull down your pants. He takes them and flings them across the room. He does the same to his. He spreads your legs and presses his member against your panties. Feeling it hard upon contact. You can see a wetness through his boxers and you feel the same happening to you. You start to ache for him to fill you but he teases you. He rubs against your panties with his member and you start to squirm, trying to keep the contact on you. He pulls down your panties and he pulls off his boxers and rolls on a condom. As he kisses you on the cheek he thrusts himself into you. You let out a gasp and wince at little at the sudden movement with no warning. You welcome this little roughness and dig your nails firmly into his back as he pumps in and out of you. You hear him grunting as he fucks you senseless. You moan loudly and call out his name. You feel yourself coming to your breaking point and see from the facial expression of Tadashi that he is too. He bites your shoulder and licks it, knowing a bruise will be left there. Eventually you cry out his name and climax. Tadashi keeps going for a minute more and then fills you with his white liquid. 

He gets up and throws out the condom and comes back to bed and flops down next to you. You curl yourself up in your blanket. He pulls you into him, leaving light kisses on your now apparent bruise. "Satisfied?" "Very much so", he replies in an amused tone. He wraps his arms around you and takes one hand to stroke your hair. "You work too hard, you know." "I know I have to Tadashi." "I don't know why (Y/N) you're perfect in my eyes" Your heart swells and you feel content. "Maybe I should take breaks more often", you suggest. "Yes you should." "Tadashi!", you exclaim. He chuckles, "don't worry, I'll make breakfast for you in the morning." He kisses your forehead and falls asleep. Soon your eyes get heavy too and you drift asleep, putting your assignment out of your thoughts for now.


End file.
